Poor Tenchi - A Tenchi Muyo Gundam Wing Crossover
by Kintaro
Summary: ^_^ this is a funny story I wrote after reading too many TenchiXGundam crossovers. Major OOCs. NO YAOI OR HENTAI!!! I'm not gonna write a sequal I think but I still want Reveiws please!!! ^_^


Title: Poor Tenshi

Author: Kintaro

Genre: Gundam Wing X Tenshi Muyo crossover. Major OOC(I think.....)

Pairings: You'll see. No Lemon.... No Yaoi....

Comments: I was not high at the time I wrote this. I through the characters in a bottle and shook it up *watches and writes down what happens* o_o I'll interject every-once in a while...so don't be surprised. Also, SD= Super Deformed.(when the heads get really really big and deformed)

Warnings: I don't own the characters :( I do own myself :)

oh yeh.... 'thoughts'

*shakes bottle again and looks:*

Tenshi sat cross-legged at the table calmly sipping tea as havoc rains about him.

"Tenshi's Mine!!" Ryoko and Aeka fought.

"Ryo-oki!" Sasami scolded when she opened the empty carrot case.

"Ow!" Mihoshi cried watching Space Police Policeman.

"Mi-baka!" Kione yelled twaking her.

"He's mine!" Aeka screamed in her lobster voice.(0_0 If you don't know what I mean throw a live lobster into boiling water)

Tenshi just sat taking a deep breath of the soothing green tea. 'Why must I deal with this?'

---------------------------

"Why must I deal with this?" Quatre asked watching Heero say he was going to kill the ignorant Releena and the other various mayhem around him.

"Duo you ate my Sushi!" Trowa yelled at Shinagami who was still chewing on Wufei's shoe.

"Wu Wu!" Duo called, "This isn't Paka!" Duo spit out the shoe hitting Heero who commenced to tell Duo that he was going to kill him too.(I know I spelled paky wrong but I needed it for the Joke ^_^)

"I said you were a Baka when I threw it at you...not paka!" the one-shoed Wufei explained.

Releena ran up and stood in font of the meditating Quatre.

"Are you high?" She asked cocking her head.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"You're Heero's somehow...."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know..."

"Why?"

"Because you stalk him and you're a...."

"Why?"

"SHUT UP BAKA-KISAMA!!!" Quatre screamed drop-kicking her across the room to the cheers of Heero.(^_^ hee hee)

"Heero! Duel me!" Millardo said running in the room.

Releena, getting up, ran to the phone and speed dialed Dorthy, "Get all the Girls down here....Ya them....we're gonna have some fun with 'em.....ha ha ha Ja Ne!"

"..."Trowa thought watching Releena.

-------------------------

"..." Tenchi thought as Washu busted out of her lab.

She yelled in a German accent, "My greatest Invention is completed!!!" (o_o ' sorry)

"Washu!" A said from her shoulder.

"You're the greatest!" B said.

"What is it Washu-chan?" Ryoko asked floating over to the large box with a single doorway.

"If my guinea pig would step in I'll explain..."

Shoving Tenchi in, all the women of the household gathered around the machine.

"I was thinking...one Tenchi isn't enough for the six of us....So with the Setremendarian 2,003,401.398 version 3.8, we can make six Tenchis!"She squealed.

"Then let's go!" Ryoko said hitting the really big red button.

------------------------

"Let's Go," Noin pleaded with Millardo when she walked in.

"Heero leave Duo alone..." Quatre said as all the pilots and Zechs disappeared.

Releena stood in shock as she watched her 'friends' and her brother disappear and be replaced by a short haired Wufei.

"Hi?" the boy asked in his nervous voice as he waved at the slack jawed Releena.

( :-( poor Tenchi-chan)

------------------------

All the woman stared at the doorway expectantly. With a curse they heard from inside, "Trowa your hair is in my eye!"

With a crash six boys landed on the ground. A blond one stood up and bowed to Aeka, "Hello I am Quatre Rabarba Winner."

He continued to introduce the other grumbling heap.

"I have a question..."Heero said brushing himself off, "Where the #$%@ are we?"

Washu A popped up behind Heero and began explaining the invention in long details. After about 2 minutes of this, Heero just got annoyed and shot it. "Someone above 5 inches?"

"You're gonna marry us!" Mihoshi blurted out though no one took notice.

"Hey you're my kinda guy!!" Ryoko said glomping Heero.

"Woman!" Heero screamed pushing her off.

"Ooo," Ryoko said like a school girl, "I like my men strong and forceful. You must be Tenchi's hidden strenght inside."

"Who is this Tenchi?" Quatre asked the starry-eyed Aeka.

"Never-mind Sir Winner, I'm the Grand Princess of the Jurai royal family, I am Aeka." She said holding out her hand.

"Hello Princess," Quatre said trying to kiss her hand but they were knocked over by the fleeing Heero who was running from the love-sick Ryoko.

"Want to help my cook dinner?" Sasami asked Wufei.

"Sure." He said sensing the chaos about to breakout.

"Space Police Policeman is on!" Mihoshi landing on the couch.

"Yeh!" Duo yelled landing next to her.

"Here ya go," Trowa said handing Washu the broken parts of A.

"Help!" Heero screamed running out of the house with Ryoko in tow.

"How do I put up with them?" Zechs and Kione said a the same time. They laughed and talked uniforms over tea.

------------------------------------

A SD Releena was screaming a the shrunken form of Tenchi, "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY HEE-CHAN!?!"

An equally SD Noin screamed, "AND MY RADO!!"

Just then the other Gundam girls waked in:

"Where's Quatre?" Dorthy asked.

"And my Tro-Bro?" Kat

"And my widdle Wu-Wu?" Sally Bo asked in a baby voice.

"Where is that baka, Duo?" Hilde joked walking towards the SD pair.

Releena and Noin just stood there pointing at the weeping Tenchi.

"YOU!!"(_ scary....*runs in corner and hides*)

---------------------------------------

"You," Trowa said trying to fix the mutilated A,"are the one who brought us here right?"

"Actually I made you of one of our 'friends' Tench---" She stopped as she noticed the label on her machine." Oh no! This isn't the Setremendarian 2,003,401.398 version 3.8 this is the TransAnime .001!"

"How could you make us we are form another sho--"

"I know!" After a moment, "Oops...that means Tenchi is wherever you all are from..." She said sweat dropping.

"Uh oh..."

---------------------------------------

"UH OH!!!" Tenchi screamed as the Gundam Girls swarmed around him like a pack of SD wufeis...err..wolfs...(^_^)

"Hey," Sally Poe exclaimed becoming un-SD. "He's kinda cute..."

One by one they all broke SD and began to pinch his sore cheeks.

"Make-over!" Releena screamed gleefully.

"I'll get the Dress!" Hilde exclaimed running out of the room.

---------------------------------------

"You wore a dress?" Kione asked Zechs in disbelief.

'only that once...' "No! I asked what was the address of this place," He said blushing.

"We are about 300 Zinomeasures (_ don't ask) from Tokyo."

"Dinner!" Wufei called wearing a very becoming carrot apron.

"FOOD!!!!" Duo, Ryoko, and Mihoshi yelled landing on top of each other at the table in that order.

"Get off of me!" Duo screamed knocking Mihoshi into Kione, who's gun went off killing Ryo-oki to the dismay of both Sasami and Wufei, who was by the way painting his fingernails. (_ sorry Ryo-oki fans read on..)

"Ryo-oki?" Ryoko asked getting off of Duo. "Here!" She threw Sasami a Hoypoy Capsule(^_^ sorry hatta have some DBZ). With a hiss and a *Whoosh* a new Ryo-oki appeared in her arms.

"RYO-OKI!!"Sasami yelped hugging the poor animal till it was blue and passed out.

Finally Heero ran in huffing and puffing.

"Perfect Warrior huh?" Trowa mocked not looking up a him.

"Shut up," Heero wheezed.

SD Ryoko motioned to the seat next ot her, "Come over here my little warrior," she smiled.

'I can't believe it but I think I'd prefer Releena...'

Before the tea could be served, Mihoshi, Duo, and Ryoko ate all the food leaving everyone else hungry.

"Here my little Ro-chan," Ryoko cooed(sort of), "Have some 'tea' " (-_- if you don't know the joke tea=sake=alcohol ^~^)

"I'll have some!"Trowa yelled grabbing the bottle and guzzling the whole thing down.

"Not ever I could drink that much..."Ryoko said awe-struck.

"And that is my special Tsuki and Hoshi tea to..."Washu said starry-eyed.

"Hey Fei!" Sasami motioned to Wufei to come with her outside.

"Hweh! Qu-qu-cw.....Fourrr!" Trowa Mumbled form the ceiling fan, "Passss me -hic- the elephant pweeze.?."

"Sure Duo said puling one out of his pocket.

"What else ya got in there?" Mihoshi asked leaning over aquardly to see.

"Hey, hey, hey not on the first day!"(^_^*drum-roll followed by a cymbal*)Duo said standing and hiding behind the elephant who was efectivly shewing on Trowa.

"Help! Super Person hewp!" Trowa screamed holding back the beast by it's tusks.

"Bad Elephant!" Washu said zapping it with her Shrinker 2.00.1.

"Can I keep 'em?" Trowa pleaded Washu holding up the palm size epephant who was chewing on Trowa's thumb.

----------------------------

"Can I keep 'em?" squeeled Releena gleefully.

Poor Tenchi stood there in a Green, blue and purple pokadoted mini skirt. His hair was given extentions, dyed purple, adn put up like Queen Releena's.

Sally, Noin and Kat did his make-up. He looked as if he was a blind old lady with a major case of the shakes and a herd of monkey's helped.

When Releena and Hilde were done, Dorthy ran in, keys in hand.

"Let's go for a ride in my pimp car!" She screaming to the cheers of all but poor Tenchi.

"Oh no..." he groaned.

-----------------------------

"Oh no..." Heero moaned seeing that Ryoko was done and standing up form the table. With a flash he was out of there with Ryoko close behind.

"Tea?" Quatre offered Aeka.

"I do not drink!" She said offended.

"No, real tea Princess," Quatre smiled putting some sugar in his green tea.

Trowa and Washu bound off to do Lord-knows-what to the elephant; Quatre adn Aeka sat drinking tea contently; Heero contenued running; Zechs adn Kione left on patrol leaving Mihoshi with Duo to watch Space Police Policeman.

Outside, Wufei and Sasami walked up the shrine steps admiring the scenary. Up ahead Ryo=oki cried out. "Mrawm!"

She sat there pointing to the famous pond and tree and low-and-behold they could see a white room with a group of people running out of it.

"What is it?" Sasami asked puzzled.

"Sasami's in trouble!" Aeka screamed running out of the house with the alert Quatre in tow.

"Space Police Policeman is over!" Duo winned.

"Let's go ask Grandfather in the shrine if he has seen Kione. I'm spossed to be on my shift..." Mihoshi winned.

"Oh no..." Washu said looking at hte screen and the drunken Trowa.

-------------------------------

"Oh no..." Tenchi cried trying to hide but he was unable to move, being squished between Releena and Noin as they drove down the street in Dorthy's Golden car.

"I can't breath!" Tenchi squeeked.

---------------------------------

"I....c-can...t...bre....ath..." Mihoshi huffed/cried.

"Here," Duo offered, carring her up the staris.

"AHHH!" Heero yelled runing past them and knocking them over. Duo and Mihoshi rolled all the way back down the numeros stairs till they hit the bottom adn cried.

"Where is my Husband?" Ryoko asked the blubbering pair. Slowly Duo pointed up the stairs. "Thanks," Ryoko said flying up.

"Here," Duo cried handing Mihoshi some Paky from his pockets.

They both dinner on Sugar then made their way back up.

In Washu's Lab, "Sorry Tro-Tro..." She said almost in tears, peting the passed out warriors long hair. "But I have to send you back to reverse teh rip in Anime Space." she said looking at he huge rip above the shrine. "Sorry..." She kissed his head softly then presed the Reset button on her machine.

Just as everyone reached the top of the shrine the women see Tenchi standing there in bad looking drag.

As the Tenchi girls all fall on the ground none of them nothice the missing boys....

--------------------------

"Ahhhh!" Dorthy yelled as her car exploded form the increase in mass form teh teleporting pilots. (^_^ hee hee)

*later*

"My car!" Dorthy cried as the EMTs pull REleena, Kat, Hilde, Duo, and Trowa out of the wreck on stretchers.

'I'm glad to be back...' Quatre thought watching Heero contenue to threaten Duo and Releena as they put him in the Ambulance.

--------------------------

'I'm glad to be back...' Tenchi thought as the mayhem starts up again.

"He's Mine!"

^_^ so What ya think?

Tenshi*breaks Bottle* No more of this!

o_o *cries*

Trowa: Have you seen my Elephant?


End file.
